


Fire and Coal

by starstruckauthors



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Billy Andrews Being an Asshole, Billy Andrews Slight Redemption, Combative Training, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Josie Pye Redemption, Kind of friends with benefits?, Magic, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Necromancy, Original Character(s), Violence, brief mentions of drug usage, kind of slow burn, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors
Summary: Anne Shirley, a pyrokinetic, is dangerous. That's all anyone knows of her in the agency. She's dangerous and would burn your britches off without blinking.So how is Gilbert Blythe, a hydrokinetic, going to deal with her when he finds out that she is his new partner.And how are they going to deal with the knowledge that the world might end if they do not stop the Necromancy Clan?
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. File 1: The Meeting

Gilbert chewed on his thumbnail while he paced around the small wooden room, reading through the handwritten file on his new partner. She was rumored to be a fearsome force and was not someone to be trifled with. Which Gilbert took no issues with, rest assured. Gilbert Blythe was in no manner a misogynist who believed that women held no power. That was Billy Andrews' job, not Gilbert's. No, he was anxious because Gilbert believed he had a penchant for death. His last partner was killed by a minotaur and the partner before that? Beheaded. So would he pass the curse to this woman whom the Agency spoke so highly of? 

_Come to think of it, if she is so revered, how come I know little of her? All she's ever been is whispers in the air. Does she even exist?_

**File NO. 2897**

**Name: Anne Shirley Cuthbert**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5"7**

**Temperament: fair**

**Ability: Pyrokinetic**

**Rank: Senior Agent**

**Family: No Biological Parents**

**Adoptive Family, Agent had their names omitted**

_She was an orphan..? Hm...Seems as though we have something in common. Had, since she has been adopted._

Gilbert thumbed through the rest of the file to look through the photos. The black and white did this woman little justice, he thought while he examined her features in the portrait shot. She seemed to have a proud air like nothing short of the very best would please her. She had light eyes, blue Gilbert wagered, accompanied with freckles across her face. He couldn't decide whether she was blonde or brunette, or something between those hair colors. Gilbert stared a bit longer, trying to gauge the woman's beauty. Not that it was important, because it certainly wasn't. But he found himself smiling for no reason. Not one clear to him, anyways. 

The door opened and he looked up to see who was entering the room. First came in his boss, Muriel Stacy. She was a member of the Head Council of the agency and had the abilities to communicate in any tongue she so desired and admirable and slightly scary super strength. He nodded to his boss, who returned the nod in kind. Someone else entered the room behind Muriel. Gilbert's eyes widened when he saw her. 

_So this is Anne Shirley Cuthbert._

She had red hair. Not blonde, not brunette. Fiery red hair and crystalline blue eyes. She was a vision to behold and the meer sight of her rid Gilbert of his breath. Anne adorned a simple jade green bustle dress and her hair was elegantly pinned back into an intricate bun. On her hands were wrist-length silk gloves and a simple charm bracelet. Gilbert couldn't help but feel like he was underdressed. Severely underdressed. He was in simple slacks and did not even possess a top hat to make himself somewhat presentable, only his messenger boy hat. He took it off and clutched it between his hands as he gave the redhead a bow. 

"Gilbert, this is your new partner, Anne Shirley," Muriel said, gesturing to the goddess in front of him. 

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said gruffly as he straightened up. He flashed her a smile which she did not return. 

"Anne, this is Gilbert." 

"Hello, Gilbert," she said, offering her hand to him. Gilbert stared at it, torn between kissing it as he would if she were a governess and shaking it. He decided upon the latter, to which she finally cracked a small smile. Why that simple action evoked a smile from her was beyond him, but he liked it. 

"Well, I'm sure you two have read each other's files and about the missions, each of you has embarked on." Both of them nodded in synch and Muriel smiled. Gilbert tried to analyze the expression on his boss's face but couldn't determine why she seemed so...gleeful. 

"The Head Council and I have come to the conclusion that the two of you, being our best agents in the Agency, are best suited to discover, infiltrate, and take down the Necromancy Clan." 

Gilbert's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but Anne had no visible reaction. 

_She must be surprised. This is the Necromancy Clan, for Christ's Sake. Not some random magic cult._ Gilbert turned back to Muriel with an expression that inquired a further explanation. Muriel seemed to have taken notice and nodded. 

"We understand that this is a risky mission. Riskier than any you two have ever been sent on. Which is we are allowing you to pick a crew. No more than seven people, so choose wisely. But you two will be at the forefront of this mission, so whatever success or failure, it falls upon your heads. Is that understood?" 

Gilbert nodded slowly while Anne answered with a small "Yes ma'am." 

"Well then, good. You are to set out within twenty-four hours. Use that to confer over who you will be bringing and pack." Muriel stood up, took the file on Anne from Gilbert, and left the room without another word. Gilbert watched his boss depart and suddenly a weight of awkwardness fell upon his shoulders. He didn't know if he possessed the ability to be articulate around such a vision as Anne Shirley. 

"So, do you prefer Gil or Gilbert?" The question took Gilbert aback and he blinked at Anne. She cocked an eyebrow and looked expectantly at Gilbert for an answer. Something that his brain took a hilarious amount of time to comprehend. 

"Oh! Um, I would like Gilbert since we have just met each other," he responded while he took a seat. He gestured for her to sit down as well. "What about you? Any nicknames?"

"No. I'm not particularly fond of the concept of having a nickname. Most are crude or horrible." Anne seemed quite passionate about this and Gilbert took note of such. 

"Not even Carrots?" he asked, trying to make a joke out of her small fit of passion. Which he instantly regretted, for she glowered down at him with such fury he felt the sudden urge to shrink into his chair. "Sorry." 

Anne huffed and took her hat off. "I hate nicknames because of that specific reason. They are always about my hair or body. It's rather impertinent and rude."

 _They weren't kidding when they said she's scary. She really is._ Gilbert nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Miss Cuthbert." 

"Anne. Just call me Anne, Gilbert. We're partners," chided Anne. "Now onto more important matters. Who are we to select for our team." They spent the next two hours deciding upon whom they would select and came upon a list of people. The list was organized by name, profession outside of the agency, and their special ability. 

** _Ruby Gillis - Professional Actress (Metamorph)_ **

** _Moody Spurgeon - Professional Musician (Sound/Frequency Manipulation)_ **

** _Jane Andrews - Housewife (Superspeed)_ **

** _Billy Andrews - Banker (Copy Abilities)_ **

** _Josie Pye - Storeowner (Light Manipulation)_ **

** _Diana Berry - Self Made Author (Hypnosis)_ **

** _Jerry Baynard - Farm Owner (Communication with Animals)_ **

"I believe we have chosen our seven," Gilbert said with a nod. He recognized most all names on the list and looked up at Anne. "You...You didn't happen to live in Avonlea, did you?" he inquired. Anne paused and stared at Gilbert. 

"I did. I lived in Green Gables with the-"

"Cuthberts! Yes, my father and I knew them...Until of course we left...You must've come right as we left to travel. Well, it's nice to meet another person who hails from our small town," he said with a grin, holding out his hand for one final shake. Anne took it and shook his hand, that same small smile crossing her face. 

"I suppose it is nice. Well...I'll see you when we depart, Gilbert Blythe."

"Till tomorrow, partner," he said with a grin as she collected her belongings and left. 

_Till tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think <3


	2. File 2: The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two set out to pick up the first few members. And unfortunately for them, they have to get to know each other.

The look of fear she inspired in men's eyes was something Anne Shirley Cuthbert had grown very accustomed to. She enjoyed it if she was being quite honest. Knowing that her reputation as a pyro seemed to uplift her in ways where she usually would have been weak. The morning before the departure consisted of Anne preparing her bags in which she placed a revolver, for emergency uses only, her casual attire, formal attire, shoes, and fan. She wondered how her new partner would prepare for their oncoming journey. Hopefully, he would prepare sensibly. If not, she sensed that she would be dropping another partner for sheer incompetence and lack of preparation. Considering they were facing the world's most dangerous and anonymous society, it would be ill if he did not prepare well enough to ensure his survival. 

Anne did not think too much of it, instead, she notified her adoptive parents that she would not be able to make it for Easter dinner. With a heavy sigh, she laced up her boots and tied her curled hair back up into a ponytail. The bag felt heavy in her hands as she picked it up. This mission was going to be a long one. Whether it was a quest to meet an untimely fate, or a journey with no end she did not know. 

She looked at the pictures on her wall and pressed a kiss to her fingers, then pressed them to the photo of Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert. She left her room and locked it up, then tucked her key underneath her corset for safekeeping. She walked out of the building and looked around for Gilbert. 

_He better not be tardy or I'll burn him alive._ She thought while she tapped her foot against the ground. Footsteps came down the dirt road and she turned her head. Gilbert was running towards her, slipping something silver into the waistband of his pants. 

"Sorry! Sorry," he mumbled, bending over to catch his breath. "I had to-to write to my brother and let him know we were leaving for...an indefinite amount of time," he explained, standing up next to her. He was slightly taller than she, 5"11 she estimated. His demeanor was the polar opposite to her own. While she was guarded and closed off, he seemed warm and open. She thought that was something to be wary of, for those who were warm and open tended to hesitate when killing was necessary. 

They stood there in silence for a moment, waiting for the carriage Muriel had ordered for them. Anne did not want to pursue a conversation with him, for she was too focused on what the mission entailed. It was a life or death mission, meaning little to no room for errors. If they so much as made a wrong move, the world would be taken over by dark and nefarious magic. She couldn't imagine life without pure white flowers, without sunshine, and without the clouds that she loved so dearly. 

"You seem like quite the enigma, Anne Shirley Cuthbert," Gilbert said quietly. The redhead looked up at her partner with a raised eyebrow. 

"Meaning?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Meaning I cannot wait to figure you, the elusive and fearsome Anne Shirley out." 

"Who says you can, Blythe," she retorted, turning back to look at the road. He had a nice mouth. _What?!_

Gilbert chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "No one. But I will make it my personal mission to do so." 

"I bid you good luck."

"Why thank you." Anne rolled her eyes and pointed at the carriage coming towards them. Gilbert turned to look and picked up the small rucksack she hadn't even noticed. 

_That's what he's bringing?!_ Anne shook her head and sighed. A small rucksack for a large trip did not bode well with the redhead. The carriage came to a halt and the dust took a moment to settle. Gilbert opened the door, took her bag, and put it on the luggage rack. He held his hand out to her for her to take. She wanted to scoff at him, this was ridiculous! She was capable of getting into the carriage herself. But she took his hand nonetheless and sat across from him. He closed the door and reached over to grab something from his rucksack. Out from it, he produced a small novel, which piqued Anne's interest. 

_Of course, he reads. Stereotypical rugged Prince Charming wannabe._ She tried to look at what he was reading but yet again was surprised when he pulled out a fountain pen. And began to _mark up_ the book. She couldn't help the strangled gasp that left her throat, which made Gilbert lookup. 

"Is everything okay, Anne?" he inquired, setting his pen down.

"You-You're marking up a perfectly good book!" she squawked, pointing at the pen in his hand. He looked down at the pen and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm studying, and I'm annotating to take note of what's most important," he answered, chuckling still while he returned to his note-taking. Anne stared at him incredulously. 

"Studying for what?" she asked curiously. 

"Necromancy Clan legends," he answered, licking his thumb to turn the page. She leaned against the wall of the carriage and looked out the window. 

"What've you found out." Anne watched the trees pass them and took notice of the shadow of another carriage joining. He looked up and she turned to him, eyebrows raised expectantly. He cleared his throat and leaned back as well. 

"Not much. Nothing we don't already know that is." Anne nodded and sighed. "But I suppose I've found more about their preferred killing methods. Usually by but not limited to burning, ripping your heart of your chest, lacerating throats, blood draining, sacrificial ceremonies and such." 

"Gruesome. There's been a carriage following us for the past ten minutes." 

Gilbert cocked a brow and looked to the shadow Anne had noticed. "Hm. Let's wait for a bit. We shouldn't jump the gun." 

Anne stared at Gilbert incredulously once again. "They've been following us for ten minutes, Gilbert. Doesn't that make you a little nervous?"

"Of course. But we're turning into a town and I don't what people to hear anything. So let's wait. We can lose them in the town rather than having a scuffle. Besides, they might be heading into town. Why make a scene when we can avoid it?" 

_Pacifist behavior. Could put us at risk. Take note._ Anne scoffed and put her hand on her jaw to keep from grinding too hard. He was so infuriating and managed to get under her skin even if they had only known each other for two days. He was just...so _sensible_ and had no urge to fight, whereas Anne would be much more willing to fight than her partner.

She watched the shadow meld with theirs and felt her heart crawl up her throat. "They're catching up with us, Gilbert." But her partner made no move to attack or defend. She was getting increasingly annoyed and leaned forward to snatch the book and pen from him.

"Anne!" 

"If they're attacking us and you're not prepared, I'll kill you myself," she said, setting the book to her side. "And that's not a threat, it's a promise." She watched Gilbert swallow while she knocked on the driver's wall. The carriage came to a stop and she stepped out. She took note that the carriage behind them stopped instead of going around them and sighed. 

"Anne-"

She held up her hand and turned to look at the carriage. She spotted the emblem on the carriage and clenched her fist. "How the hell did they already find us." 

"What?! The Necromancy?!"


	3. File 3: The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have they jumped the gun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter has like glaring mistakes i’m sorry i wrote this chapter on my phone don’t @ me

_The Necromancy?!_ Gilbert stumbled out of the cart and instinctively grabbed Anne by the waist to pull her out of sight of the cart.

”Let go of me, you big oaf!” Anne hissed while she tried to pry his hands off her waist. Gilbert shook his head and tightened his grip on her. He heard the carriage door of the other cart open and groaned.

”Don’t do anything rash if they don’t attack, Anne,” he mumbled. Anne muttered something incoherent, though he was sure it wasn’t anything pleasant, and let Gilbert let her go. 

He heard footsteps on the pavement and tightened his grip on his tweed jacket. He walked out to see who it was and was stopped in his footsteps.

In front of him stood a tall blonde woman. She was the epitome of grace and beauty, near second to Anne. She had a strong jaw, good posture, and... ** _blue eyes._**

”Is everything alright?” The woman looked at Gilbert and smiled. How could she be apart of the Necromancy? She seemed too gentle and too beautiful a thing to be apart of such a crude Clan. 

“Oh-um-eh-Yes! Yes, everything is alright. My...my friend required some air, we apologize for the abrupt halt,” Gilbert managed to say. What was it with him and women with clear blue eyes?! 

“It’s quite alright.” She was British, most likely of the upper class for her vernacular and accent came across crisper and less slurred than those who came from the lower class or the South of the UK. “Are they okay?”

”Oh yes. Yes! She’s fine. You can go around us. Again, so sorry.” Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck and smiled bashfully. Behind him, he could hear the faint and irritated mutterings of Anne. He wished she would just calm down, they wouldn’t have been in this mess if she had just stayed calm.

”It’s okay! No need for apologies. I hope you have safe travels, kind sir.”

”And to you as well.” He watched her gather her skirt and step back into the Necromancy carriage. The hairs on the backs of his neck stood up as the carriage rode around theirs.

Gilbert turned around to see their carriage door slam shut. He groaned and rolled his eyes. He should’ve guessed that Anne Shirley would have been less than impressed with his non-confrontational attitude. He opened the door and looked at Anne, then climbed in. He took his seat and patted the driver’s wall to start again.

”That was reckless.” He looked up to stare at Anne. 

“What?!” he guffawed. “How was that reckless?!”

”Oh come on, she was an agent of the enemy! We don’t interact with the enemy, Blythe!” Anne snickered. 

”Oh, but we burn them down to the ground without being provoked! Because that isn’t reckless!” Gilbert retorted. Anne gave him a glare which he returned. “I was not being reckless, I was being courteous. Unlike the Necromancy, who has emblems on their carriages, we don’t! They don’t know it’s the Agency, so to her, we were just passers-by! Oh but being a gentleman and apologizing to someone who had no malicious intent is ‘reckless’! I’m not the one who was going to burn that woman alive.”

His chest heaved and his grip on the spine of his book tightened so much that his pale knuckles were now white, on the verge of purple. He noticed how taken aback Anne looked. But it only lasted for a moment before she glowered at him. 

“Just because I’m willing to attack-”

“That’s not what we’re here to do. We aren’t doing a hit and run. We have to be careful and I’m pretty sure burning a Necromancy member is a colossal symbol that someone’s out to get them.” Gilbert looked at Anne and watched her expression, more importantly, her eyes to see what reaction he elicited from her with his tirade. But she gave him nothing. He didn't know if he got through to her or if he hurt her. 

"Fine. I suppose you're right," she grumbled, turning her glare onto the outside environment. He felt a swell of pride in his chest. Anne Shirley Cuthbert, the Agency's mystery, believed he was right. But as he did not express those emotions, his anger towards Anne's judgment clouded his head.

The rest of the ride passed by in silence. Neither agents wanted to speak to one another and both were comfortable with the tense silence. Gilbert busied himself with his study of the Necromancy while Anne stared out at the scenery. Gilbert's gaze occasionally flicked over to her, a want to apologize overtaking him every time he looked at her. But he was right! They weren't supposed to kill everyone who might have an association with the Necromancy. This was a meticulous mission. They had to plan everything out to the finest detail. And no matter who she was, Gilbert John Blythe was not going to let some hotshot agent screw over the most important mission for the rest of history, no matter how unsung it would go down in the history books. 

They arrived at the bed and breakfast they were rooming at until they recruited Ruby and Moody. He was looking forward to meeting his best friend once more, he hadn't seen the budding musician since they left Avonlea. They had of course been very serious pen pals, to the point where Gilbert's elder brother poked fun of the two boys and dubbing their letters as a love story waiting to blossom. 

Gilbert took their luggage off the racks and held them as Anne checked them in. They were rooming together, Muriel wanted to spend as little money, so they had to tell the clerk that they were a married couple so as not to rouse too much rumor and gossip around the fact that they were boarding together. 

Anne took the keys from the clerk, Gilbert muttered their thanks and they walked up the stairs together. 

"You should take a shower first," Gilbert said while Anne opened the room. "I'll just change and I'll take the chair by the window."

"Take it for what?" 

"...To sleep? We aren't courting or married. Hell, we're not even friends. It's not proper for us to sleep in the same bed-"

"No, you're sleeping in the bed with me. You'll ruin your back sleeping on that chair and I refuse to work with a sore person," Anne snapped. Gilbert shrunk away from her and said nothing to contradict her. He guessed she was right, it wouldn't be good for him to sleep on a chair. His back would most definitely be sore, and he would probably be in pain. 

Anne huffed and snatched her nightgown from her bag and walked into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. He watched her go and sat down on the bed. He looked down at his feet and sighed. 

_This is going to be one hell of a ride._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, lol, I'm keeping my chapter word count to around 1000 words per chapter. I'm really pressed for time and this is as much I can write every day, but once my schedule starts to free up (sometime around march) chapters maybe a little longer depending on if 
> 
> a) I'm willing to write longer than 1000-1500  
> b) If this story is still alive
> 
> I think I'll keep updating this story even if the story dies out, I'm kind of proud of this one. Anyways, that's all. Lemme know what you're thoughts are and sorry for sounding like a self involved, self important author I just wanted to let you guys know where I'm standing rn with the stats and numbers for this particular story.
> 
> TO THOSE WHO WERE READING MY PREVIOUS COLLEGE AU FIC:
> 
> That fic has been put on a preemptive halt. I lost a lot of the will to write that story because I kind of lost track of the plot. Once I get back into the cliche for the story I'll update, but for now I'm most likely just updating this story. Thanks, my shooting stars!


End file.
